


Protection

by blerdxlines



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Bedrooms, Comfort, Derogatory Language, Explicit Language, F/M, Fear, Fights, Insults, Intimacy, Other, Rage, Secret Relationship, Surprises, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blerdxlines/pseuds/blerdxlines
Summary: Vlad has been away from the castle for some time, promising upon return he'd dedicate a full night simply spoiling you in whatever capacity you needed.You were simply overjoyed with your plan to surprise him with a romantic night of carnal intimacy. However, things don't play out quite how you planned...
Relationships: Dracula Vlad Tepes | Mathias Cronqvist/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N - Your name

You stepped into your finest lacy lingerie suit and your most elegant night robe and set off to your bedroom to patiently await Vlad's arrival.

Though you deemed it far too lavish a place to rest, you treasured the canopy bed Vlad gifted you at this moment, reclining quite salaciously under the cover of it's opaque black curtains.

"Surely this will leave Vlad incapable of resisting me." You chirped, quite confidently.

The sound of approaching footsteps made you eager, but in bed you remained, curtains drawn.

The door opened slowly and you listened as he took a bit of a pause. Likely marvelling at the ornate candles you lit to set the mood.

Much too eager to conceal your presence any longer, you called out to him.

" _Vlad~_ " You sang, rolling onto your back. "Come join me, my beloved."

His footsteps inched toward the bed, pausing briefly as he seemed to reach toward the curtains. Excitement swelled in your chest; you were practically vibrating now. 

Suddenly the canopy parted, the figure revealing himself.

" ** _Human._** " He hissed in a sinister, accented voice.

He climbed into the bed, making his way toward you and you shrieked, scrambling past the floor length canopy and falling to the floor.

"Oh, don't run, little lamb. You'll only make this funner for me!" He laughed, ripping open the curtain as you raced toward the door.

" _ **Vlad!**_ " You screamed, freezing as, seemingly within an instant, the man appeared right before you, grinning wide enough to bare all four of his slavering fangs.

He didn't look human-- razor sharp nails, ppinted ears, spiked red hair, and deathly pale skin-- yet he behaved nothing like Vlad ever has.

"And you're dressed like a little slut? I'm gonna enjoy devouring you."

He grabbed at you, just narrowly missing your arm, and, in your last ditch effort to protect yourself, cowered to the floor.

"P-please don't hurt me."

His hands fell upon you, grabbing around your jaw, tilting your head up toward himself. A twisted smile on his face, his nails pressed into your flesh of your cheeks, death felt eminent--

" _ **Stop.**_ " Vlad's voice growled.

Frozen in disbelief, you looked over to see Vlad standing in the doorway, a truly hostile expression upon his face.

"Back away from her. _Now_." His voice was dark and unholy, lowering in pitch as he spoke.

You were frozen, seemingly paralyzed under the equally shocked gaze of the man in front of you.

"Y/N." Vlad's voice normalized, snapping you out of your frightened trance. "Come here." Though just as commanding, his tone was much softer than before.

Skeptical of your intruder, slowly you inched to your feet before rushing into Vlad's arms. Avoiding the similar look of disgust upon the intruders face as he glared back at Vlad.

"Lord Dracula." The man growled in a clear accent. "Who the hell is this _bitc_ \--" "-- _She_." Vlad interrupted. "Is none of your concern."

"What is she doing here? In your manor? In your bedroom?"

"She is not open for discussion, Godbrand."

" ** _A fucking human_**!" He roared. Indignant fury somehow morphing into raucous laughter. "I thought you were a little demented, but it turns out you're completely fucking insane."

" **You _dare_ speak to me in that tone?**"

Vlad's grip on you tensed, sending chills down your form.

"Do you really expect us to follow you, knowing you're still chasing after these livestock whores like old times?"

Vlad's face darkened as he started toward Godbrand, grabbing him by the throat and lifting him inches above the floor. The quickness with which Godbrand's expression changed to pure horror was almost comical.

"This woman is no whore. She will answer to no less than Lady Y/N. Disrespect her again and I guarantee your head will decorate my compost pile. _Understand_?"

Godbrand frantically nodded, not daring to speak even a word out of turn.

"Do not forget who you answer to. My word is final and will not be challenged. Especially not by the likes of you, you insolent, pathetic imp. Apologize to her. **Now.** "

He dropped Godbrand to the floor who swiftly retreated back a few steps before speaking.

"I-I'm sorry, Lady Y/N. I-I should not have behaved in such a way and used such foul language. P-please accept my fullest apology."

"You'll be lucky if she does, even then you won't deserve it. **Now get out**."

You gripped your robe, rushing to Vlad's side as Godbrand scrambled his way out of the room.

Vlad secured his arms around you, pulling you close against his chest. His familiar scent slowed your heartbeat which had grown intensely rapid during the whole ordeal.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that my love." Vlad whispered. "Godbrand can be truly barbaric toward humans, but I do not share the same values. Did he hurt you? I will smite him for every wound he laid upon yo--."

You shook your head willing the words from your lips as you gazed up at him.

"I'm fine, Vlad. But I'm very tired, and would just like to go to bed."

The look of disappointment on his face was evident as his eyes traced over your exposed lingerie suit.

"Did I ruin your plans to spend the night together?" Guilt hung heavy in his brows.

You smiled, clearing up his somber disposition. "I'd just like to be with you, my love."

He mirrored your smile, "I'm sure we can still arrange that."


End file.
